Antithesis
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Decided to fill the Major Crimes hiatus by starting a rewatch with Sharon's first episode from the Closer. To say the least, given the current state of things, my mind went somewhere completely different from the first viewing... A bit of an episode tag to Season 5 Episode 7 Strike Three
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Raydor entered her condo and found her back pressed up against the wall, the solid form holding her there as his teeth trailed a path across her neck and his fingers made quick work of divesting her of her jacket.

"I thought we agreed the last time that this couldn't happen again?" She puffed out through clenched teeth as his nipped at a particularly sensitive area just below her ear.

Her earlobe was his next target as his teeth gently tugged on it and she hitched in a breath. "There was no agreement." His tongue traced the shell of her ear as his fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse. "You stated." He untucked the blouse from her pants and traced the outline of the cup of her bra with one finger. "If you want me to stop, just issue the order, _Captain_."

She glared at him. He knew quite well that he already had her good and truly worked up, and that if she did so choose to issue that order it would leave her with only two options. The first being to stay frustrated and therefore, take said frustrations out on her team come morning - something she knew Davies and Elliott would neither understand, nor appreciate; and the second, to finish matters on her own. While she wasn't necessarily opposed to the second option, she had come to realize that while it was probably the far safer option, when it came to this particular person before her, the 'hands on approach' was far more satisfying.

Instead, her hands snuck under his suit jacket, grabbing onto his suspenders and using them to direct him down her hallway to the bedroom. "You'd better make this good, Lieutenant."

His dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "Yes, ma'am, I'm sure there's a rule about that somewhere."

She rolled her eyes, her hands sliding up the path of the suspenders and sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. He shrugged out of it easily and left it on the floor as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for the first kiss they would have shared in the last several weeks. If there was one thing that could be said about this whole thing between them, it was that they had absolutely no issue keeping it outside of the workplace.

At work, they _hated_ each other. Hated each other to the point where they could probably walk into Pope's office tomorrow and announce that they were involved and not a single person there would believe them.

Sharon walked them backwards until the backs of her knees hit the mattress on her bed, smiling as the fingers along her waist undid the button and fly of her pants. "You know," his hands slid beneath the fabric of the pants and slowly slid it over her hips, "as much as I enjoy a good pants suit," he cupped the cheeks of her ass and pulled her closer to him, "I enjoy seeing your legs so much more."

The material slid down her legs and she easily stepped out of them, making quick work of ridding him of his shirt before he gently pushed her down. She bounced slightly against the springs of the mattress and her breath hitched again as he dropped to his knees before nimble fingers and soft lips blazed a trail against her legs. The sensations seemed to be magnified as he first explored her through her knee highs, before slowly, carefully sliding them off, his lips, teeth, and tongue awakening the recently exposed skin further.

He was, most definitely, a leg man. A not-so-subtle confession that he had made to her before anything had ever started between them. Still, being on the receiving end of the attentions he loved to dote on her legs was sometimes overwhelming.

A light nip to her ankle brought her awareness back to the here and now, and she propped herself up on her elbows and nudged him gently with her other foot.

"You're still overdressed, Lieutenant." She quipped, her toe tracing the line and snapping his suspenders gently.

His fingers trailed up her legs, grabbing the edge of her panties before sliding them down. "Just following the _rules_ , Captain?"

At her quizzical expression, he flashed her his cocky grin, punctuating each word with a quick, sharp nip to a spot higher up on her leg than the one before. He was surely going to leave marks, not painful ones, but ones that would ensure she'd be in pants suits for the next several days. "Afterall. You. Must. Come. First."

She started to roll her eyes, started to call him an ass, but it was all cut off by the sharp gasp in response to the actions that followed his words. His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once, parting her legs, holding her in place. Her right leg slung over his shoulder as he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and she lost her balance, her upper back slumping into the softness of her mattress.

Her fingers fisting into the duvet as everything became too much and not enough at the same time. _This_ was not something that they did. Angry hate sex, especially after a particularly good screaming match that was almost better than the best foreplay she'd experienced with any other partner, yes. But this… this was….

"Oh…."

A questing thumb was replaced by a tongue and a warm, welcoming mouth that hummed a chord along her nerves, snapping the threads of tension that he'd been building. His fingers becoming more firm, more directed as they make their way against her. He's figuring out just how to play her and that scares her. He already knows just how to move, exactly where and how to push to get her back to arch, her hips to raise and her neck to snap back.

A few more seconds and she can't figure out if the squirming and tension through her legs is an attempt to get him closer or push him away. Her knuckles are almost white as she grips the bed covers around her and then he completely shocks her and trails one hand up the bed to grasp hers, their finger intertwining the best they can given the awkward positioning. The heel of her right foot traces its way up his spine and that's the final straw. Whether it's the added pressure, the angle or other aspects of the positioning she doubts she'll ever know, but the wonderful, pleasurable tension that he's been building within her since she walked through the door to her condo reaches its breaking point.

Her vision whites out as every muscle she has spasms, the weight of so much being lifted as her body screams in much needed release and she groans out a clenched, "Flynn!"

She pants heavily for a few moments, attempting to regain some semblance of her usual composure. Only vaguely aware of his movements as he releases her leg and moves from his position on the floor. When she finally feels composed enough to open her eyes she hazards a glance in his direction, watching as he twirls a wayward curl of her hair.

"That." She breathes and tries not to smile too much at him, "That was far too much of a boost for your ego, Lieutenant."

He reaches over, his fingers finally, easily, unhooking the front clasp of her bra. "Just, following orders, Captain."

He leans down and kisses her and she tries not to read into the wealth of emotions that seem to run just below the surface. They don't even like each other, anything she's feeling is probably more of an adrenaline dump from the horrible case, vicious arguments, and the fact that they both made it home for another day while two of their fellow officers did not.

He breaks the kiss and starts moving his way downward again, he's not a breast man per se, but that doesn't mean he won't give them their fair bit of attention. Her fingers weave through the short hair at his neck as she hums.

"So, here you'll follow orders?"

She feels more than sees his smirk. "When it suits me."

"Ah."

He lifts his head, propping himself up on his elbows as he hovers over her. "Well, maybe next time you won't take over an interview from Sanchez and make me watch while you repeat the phrase 'eat me' several times."

The snort-laugh that follows surprises her as much as it does him. The shrug that he gives before lowering his lips to hers make her smile, after breaking the kiss she rolls them over and props her head up to look down on him though, "You never know, Flynn. If this is the kind of reaction that gets, it might give me more incentive to do something like that. You might end up seeing a lot more of me in Major Crimes."

If he didn't seem all that upset by that prospect, she wasn't going to read too much into it. After all, they didn't even like each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, several of you asked for a sequel... so here is a little piece that takes place post _Dead Man's Hand._

At this point I will neither confirm; nor deny that other chapters are possibly in the works.

* * *

Sharon Raydor stands at her counter and pours a second glass of wine, removing her glasses to give her eyes a rest after the long day. Hearing the key in her lock, she tilts her head back, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, and groans as Lieutenant Andy Flynn enters her condo.

"I really need to remember to take that key away from you." She downs half of the contents of her glass in one gulp.

An upturned eyebrow and his signature smirk are what greets her when she turns herself to face him. He is lounging against the wall in the entry to her kitchen, like it's the most normal thing in the world for him to be in her condo. His hands in his pockets as he rocks back on the balls of his feet.

"You could do that." He steps closer, his nose brushing her hair and tracing the outer shell of her ear. "But where would the fun in that be?"

Sharon rolls her eyes at the involuntary shiver that makes its way down her spine. "I'm really not in the mood tonight."

Andy clucks in her ear and she rolls her eyes again. "Actually, I think you're very much in the mood tonight. Just for something a little different." His fingers trail a path from just behind her ear, over the curves of her neck and shoulder and down her arm. The skin erupting in goose flesh as his fingers pass.

Her eyebrow quirks in question, but instead of giving her any kind of answer he takes her hand, presses an object against her palm and curls her fingers around it. He squeezes her closed fist for a moment before kissing the sensitive skin just below her ear. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here."

He backs away, ignoring her questioning look and turns down her hallway, presumably to enter her bedroom. Sharon shakes her head and takes another mouthful of wine before looking at the object in her hand. At first the key makes her mind swirl with questions, wondering just what he has in mind. When she holds it up closer to her face and the realization finally clicks that the object is, in fact, a handcuff key, she swallows hard.

What they have is _**not**_ a relationship. It's a casual dalliance between two people whose tempers and passions seem to burn along the same thread. And they're able to keep it away from the office. Neither one of them needs this coming to light and they've both always been very good at distinguishing between what goes on between them during their trysts and what happens at the PAB. There has been some crossover, but nothing that would give indication to others of what goes on.

The fact that he would show up tonight is not a huge surprise - and despite her earlier statement, he is not completely unwelcome. The key, the implication for what it means, gives her pause.

She finishes her glass of wine and refills it, taking a moment before resealing the bottle and placing it back in the fridge. She grabs the glass and a coaster before she goes about her routine of turning off the lights and making her way down the hall.

Sharon pauses when her bedroom first comes into view. She can tell that the overhead light is off and her nightstand lamp is casting a soft glow around the room. The room is silent but for the occasional scratch of movement against the sheets. She can't see him on the bed, but she knows that must be where he is and she takes a moment before inhaling deeply and entering the room.

She falters slightly as the full view of all that is before her is processed, and she catches herself in the doorway. Flynn grins as he looks to her and waggles his eyebrows. "Like what you see?"

She opens her mouth to respond before promptly snapping it shut again. Several quips run through her mind, but there is not much of a response that she can conjure to the image of Lieutenant Andrew Flynn of Major Crimes, lying in her bed, naked except for his boxers with his wrists handcuffed together around a rung of her headboard.

Moving across the room to her dresser, she carefully places the coaster and her glass there, contemplating taking another sip of wine before attempting to formulate words. Flynn's eyes are practically burning a hole into her back and she knows that if she doesn't open her mouth soon, the situation will reach a completely new level of awkward for them. "I can absolutely guarantee you that this is not something I ever expected to see." The light laugh that follows has a nervous tenor to it.

Turning from the dresser she moves over to the side of the bed closest to her and takes in the sight of him again. Her arms crossing over her chest as she slowly tracks her gaze from his hands, down his arms, across his chest. She lingers momentarily over his abdomen, almost nervous to allow her gaze to travel further, though she can clearly tell that he's aroused.

Again, she feels the intensity of his gaze on her and she feels heat rushing across her chest and face. "You're serious about this?" She feels like an idiot as soon as the words are out of her mouth and hugs herself a little bit tighter while he leans up slightly and looks at his position. "You need to ask?"

Sharon shrugs slightly and attempts to act casual - or at least as casually as one can when there is a half-naked man handcuffed to your headboard - as she leans down and places the key on the night stand. "Just making sure." She whispers in his ear before she stands and surveys the room. "Because a few adjustments need to be made if I'm really going to do this."

"Oh?" Andy shifts back down into a more relaxed position. "Now you have me intrigued."

Sharon laughs nervously and shakes her head as she moves toward the en suite and closes the door. She leans back against the solid wood and lets out a shaky breath. There are times when her life seems entirely too surreal.

Pushing away from the door she moves over to the sink and begins her normal nightly routine. It's the only thing she can think of to help calm the nerves bubbling up. She wants to laugh, wants to let the giggles erupt and not stop until she is done, but that will only humiliate her even more than the stumble upon seeing Andy in her bed had.

She scrubs her face and changes into her normal satin nightgown, deciding that it's as good as anything else she could wear. She smoothes the fabric over her form and looks herself over in the mirror. Her skin is showing a healthy flush and she's fairly certain it is more from the blush than it is from her facial scrub or anything else. She opts to forego the satin shorts that go with the top and braces her hands against the counter.

The eyes that stare back at her are hardly the ones she's used to seeing. Tonight her reflection is filled with doubt and unease, she's showing her vulnerabilities. Ally Moore had been more than just a detective under her command. She considered her team to be family and Ally had been apart of that. Ally had also used the closeness and intimate knowledge of her unit to push the buttons that she knew would get Sharon on her side. She had manipulated her and if it hadn't been for Brenda Leigh Johnson and Major Crimes, she very well might have gotten away with murder because of it. More than anything, it sets Sharon's blood to boil that it was Major Crimes that had uncovered the deception.

And yet, here Andy is, showing up at her place and putting on a ridiculous show to help her gain some semblance of control back. They don't have a relationship, they have an arrangement, but the more she goes over that in her head the more she wonders who she's trying to convince. Her eyes are her weakness, and the more she thinks about what she's about to do the more she is convinced that she cannot go through with this if Andy can watch her and look her in the eye through it all.

Taking a final deep breath, Sharon stands up straight and brushes her hair off of her shoulders as she squares them. She closes her eyes briefly and puts herself in the same mindset that she does when she is about to walk into an interrogation with an antagonistic officer - the one where no matter what happens, she is in charge and in control, she holds the upper hand.

Opening the door she smirks as she notices Andy's casual pose; hands lounging above his head on the pillow, legs crossed at the ankles. "Comfy?"

He lifts his head and his eyes trail down her form in the doorway. She can feel the blush increasing under the intensity of his gaze. "Definitely."

Sharon scans the room, she's not entirely sure of her decision, but she knows she cannot have him staring her down during this. She's just not there, yet. Noticing the silk scarf on her dresser that she wore a few days before, she moves over to it and allows the fabric to slip through her fingers before picking it up and carrying it over to Andy. She folds it carefully and avoids looking at his face as she takes care in how the fabric will sit and hold. Sharon sits on the edge of the bed and notices Andy's upturned eyebrow as he watches her hands work.

He doesn't say anything but she notices the slight smile that crosses his features as she takes the folded scarf and places it over his eyes. He lifts his head to accommodate her movements and places it back as she ties the scarf into a secure but gentle knot at his right temple. "I take it this is one of the 'adjustments' you were referring to?"

She laughs lightly as he speaks almost directly into her ear and she lets her head fall forward into his neck. "This is definitely one of those 'adjustments'."

His lips purse together and he nods his head as she leans back away from him. "Carry on."

She raises an eyebrow and snickers. "Oh? I have your permission? Are you in a position to say no?"

His lips form a thin line as he appears to contemplate his response. "Probably not. Should I be asking for a safe word?"

Sharon shakes her head as her finger absently trails it's way across his chest. "Do you feel like you need one?" Her voice has gotten deeper, almost huskier, even to her own ears.

"I'm literally placing myself at the whims of Darth Raydor. I just might."

Sharon can't help the laugh that bubbles forth, but it's not the nervous giggles or laughter she'd felt earlier. This is more casual, more relaxed. "Let's see… what would a good one be…." Her fingers blaze a path up his arm, her nails detecting the slight twitch of his arm as the muscles flex beneath her touch. "'Pain in the ass' would be too long…."

Flynn's entire upper body jumps and moves away from her touch as her nails continue the trail back down his arm before teasing the muscles of his side and abdomen. "You're ass is fine though." He huffs out as he clenches his teeth.

She laughs, as she watches him respond to her touch. The fact that his eyes are no longer following her every move, can no longer see things that are best not shared between the two of them, she feels herself relax. She feels much more in control. The fact that this is exactly what Andy hoped to accomplish does not escape her and on some level she is grateful, on another, she resents the fact that he was right. She hums. "That might be true, but I'm thinking 'Hardass' is more apropos for you."

Sharon braces herself on his shoulders and moves onto the bed. Her legs straddle him as she rests herself over his stomach. She leans back and watches him for a few moments. It's a rare opportunity that she has to just observe him when he's not at work. Truth is, generally when they are together outside of work things are very succinct. They're often hurried, frantic, and sometimes rough.

The idea that she can sit here and just watch him, look at him, memorize the dips and curves in the lines of his body, and not have anyone - including him - observe the scrutiny that she puts into the action, is rather liberating. She leans forward and kisses him, her lips lazily moving against his as she explore the contours of his mouth.

His chest arches up into her and the contrast between the satin of her top and the coarse hair of his chest has her nipples forming hard peaks. She moans into his mouth and her legs tighten their stance at his side. His hips push up, causing his stomach to press against her center and she moans again. She presses her hands against his shoulders and shoves herself away from his lips, putting just enough distance between them so that he cannot close it on his own.

"You're rather impatient, aren't you?"

Andy groans and shifts beneath her, his erection pressing against her rear. Sharon leans back and presses into him, causing him to groan again, louder this time. She lets her hips rotate against his lower abdomen while she leans forward and nips at his lips, trailing down to nip lightly at the tip of his chin. His head tilts back as he groans low in his throat, his muscles straining against his restraints as she runs her tongue along the edge of his jaw and down the line of his neck.

Her teeth run along the skin at his pulse point and he hisses sharply, shifting away abruptly and causing her to leave a mark. She pulls back to examine the spot and feels the heat rush into her face. "That...might be a little hard to explain away."

"Really? Damnit, Sharon!" Andy's head flops back to the pillow in a rather dejected manner, which only causes her to giggle more.

"Sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

He shifts beneath her and she feels him plant his feet against the mattress seconds before he raises his knees and pushes her forward, her face moving to the hollow of his neck as she laughs and his mouth nips, licks and blindly explores the expanse of her chest within his reach. "I would like for you to do something besides tease." His words are muffled as his lips find purchase on a nipple.

Sharon pushes herself up, her fingers gripping his hair to prevent his head from following her movements, while her back rests against the front of his thighs as she reclines slightly. "I thought you wanted me to feel in control? Thought this whole thing was an exercise for you?" She draws upon techniques that she uses at work to keep her voice steady, keep it authoritative despite however much she wants to bust out laughing. She taps a hand against his thigh as she shifts her body off of him. "This… just won't do."

He scrunches his face up as he listens to her move around the room, and it doesn't take someone who's known him the years that she has to understand that not being able to see her is driving him slightly mad. She lets her fingers explore again, cherishing the time to play the lines and contours of his chest and abdomen - the few moments that they don't normally allow themselves to get better acquainted. Sharon's fingers catch on the elastic of his boxers and she gently snaps the band, causing him to jump and groan at her.

Moving back onto the bed, this time positioning herself between his legs she slowly and carefully pulls the boxers down, fully exposing him to her gaze. Despite the fact that she cannot see his eyes she can feel him concentrating in her direction. She just knows that he's calculating what he knows of her and attempting to predict her next course of action. This has already gone so far off the rails in a direction that she never would have considered for them that she barely hesitates when the idea strikes her to take it just that much further.

She steps away from the bed and moves to her dresser, opening two drawers before she locates what she needs. Her fingers play with the soft, cool fabric before she wraps the satin around her hands and moves to the foot of the bed. She quickly takes care of the knots there before she repositions herself on the bed.

"Sharon?"

She smiles at the hesitant, almost nervous tone to his voice. It should say something that tonight is probably the most that he's ever used her first name in any encounter that the two of them have had. She runs her hands over his legs, watching as he relaxes under her touch. He stretches his legs and she has no issue with getting him to place one of his feet in her lap as she massages the tension from his calf and along the sole of his foot. "Still feel like I'm teasing?"

His toes point toward her as he groans under her ministrations, and she smiles as she wraps his ankle in the soft satin before tying it tightly.

"What the…."

Sharon leans up and kisses the skin of his knee, smiling as he twitches under her touch. "Relax, Andy." His first name feels slightly foreign on her tongue and she rolls her eyes at the irony. "You did want me to gain back my sense of control. I think it's only fitting."

Andy snorts as he flexes his bound ankle, testing the restraint.

"Too tight?" Sharon's nails tickle the skin of his ankle before she moves to the other foot.

"Not bad actually." He swallows audibly when she wraps the satin around his other foot, pinning him in place.

Looking up from her position at the bottom of the bed, Sharon can tell that as much as her actions might have Andy slightly apprehensive, they were also, most definitely having another effect. A grin breaks out as she crawls up the bed, pausing to nip on his inner thigh when she gets even with it. Andy squirms against the bed sheets and she is overcome with the scent of him. Reaching for the final object she had taken out of the drawer, she carefully opens the condom and removes it from the package. He groans as she slowly rolls it down his length.

Sharon rests her hands against his shoulders and straddles him again. Her own arousal is evident the moment her skin touches his and she can hear the predatory growl that starts low in Andy's throat. A part of her wants to be appalled by the action, wants to throw the Neanderthal chauvinistic gesture in his face; but another part of her is currently delighting in the fact that she is the one eliciting such a response from him.

She slides her hips along his length several times. Each time watching as his jaw clenches, his breath catches, and the hands caught in the cuffs near the headboard ball into fists. Every muscle in his body feels like a tightly wound chord ready to snap under her touch. As she rotates her hips against him one more time, he thrusts his hips up the bit that he can manage given the restraints, it's not successful in what she presumes to be his ultimate goal, but it's enough to throw her off her rhythm. Her breath catches in her throat for a second before she decides that she's had enough of her own game.

Sharon adjusts her position, reaches between them and lowers herself down on him with an excruciating slowness. She stills herself and releases a slow breath as she takes a moment to adjust. She watches the array of emotions as they cross Andy's face and for a moment she almost wishes she could see his eyes.

Bracing a hand against Andy's chest she sets a slow, steady rhythm. She bends forward, changing the angle and a gasp escapes her as her rhythm falters and the warm tendrils start low in her belly. He squirms beneath her, shifting his hips the best that he can, and Sharon closes her eyes as her hips rub against his pubic bone creating the perfect amount of friction.

Andy groans as she continues with her slow and steady pace, preferring the slow build to a more frantic one. As she continues, she notices several differences, several things thats she's missing from their previous couplings. The feel of his fingers on her hips, digging slightly into her hipbone; the way he likes to caress her breasts, squeezing them together and twisting her nipples slightly as she approaches her climax. She closes her eyes and leans back, bracing one arm against his knee while she lifts the other hand to her chest.

Andy groans at the same time that she cries out as a tendril of pleasure shoots through her core, between the added pressure on her breast and the new angle as she rocks her hips against his she can feel her arousal building quickly. Her pace quickens, her nails digging into the skin of her breast and his knee equally as she strives toward her release. She wants him to touch her, wants to feel his fingers as they slide between their bodies and seek out her core; wants to feel his hand as he grips her ass and pulls her closer. Until this very moment she's never considered how much she has come to crave his touch these last several months.

Her rhythm falters, her hand slips, and the difference in angle is all that it takes. Her fingers dig into the flesh at his thigh as she convulses around him and her breath catches in her throat before she lowers herself to cover his chest. Her pulse is still pounding in her ears and her breathing is still rapid when she blinks open her eyes and looks at his profile.

Andy's muscles are taut, his jaw clenched when she leans over to kiss just under his ear. She shifts her body slightly and quivers as her muscles respond to the jolt of sensitivity along her nerves. Her eyes blink a few times before the reality of the situation fully dawns on her and she grins when she realizes just how selfish she's been.

"Andy?"

His clipped response almost makes her want to laugh. "Sharon."

She carefully pushes herself back up and watches as his fingers alternate between flexing and fisting. His legs are strained to the point where she knows he will be paying for this tomorrow. Reaching down, she pulls the tails of the slip knots and releases his legs from their binds. Leaning forward again, she runs her hands along the planes of his chest one more time before dipping down and kissing him deeply as her hips rotate in a slow, lazy motion. Grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth she slowly pulls back until it slips from her grasp. Without moving off of him or stopping the slow motion of her hips she leans over to the nightstand and picks up her wine glass. Finishing the contents in a single swallow, she licks her lips and places the glass back on its coaster, grabbing the key and turning it over in her fingers.

Leaning forward, she hears him moan as her breasts come within reach and he is able to take one nipple between his lips. Her hips jerked in response to his actions and she very nearly drops the key she is holding. Using one hand to brace against the headboard herself, she takes the key and carefully releases one of Andy's wrists from the cuffs.

Before she can truly register what is happening she is on her back. Andy hooks a hand under her knee and raises it up as high as her flexibility is willing to go. He rocks his hips against her in a hurried manner, craving the release that she denied him a few moments before. She wraps her hand around his neck pulling him in for a bruising kiss. As much as she wanted to see his eyes before, she's almost afraid to now, but that doesn't stop her from pushing the smooth silk over his head and claiming his mouth with her own.

The kiss is only broken when her head snaps back against the pillow, her nails digging into the skin of his neck and shoulder as the ripples of a second impending orgasm spread across her abdomen. She feels the telltale twitch of his hips that lets her know he's close and constricts her muscles around him just before his fingers sink into her hip and pull her against him. His teeth sink into the tender flesh of her shoulder as he groans out his release and the contrasting sensations is enough to push her over the edge a second time.

He collapses against her chest for a moment, his muscles protesting the strained state that they'd been in for too long, and she holds him and runs her hands along the muscles of his back as she slowly regains control of her own breathing. She relaxes to the point where she starts to doze despite the weight of him pressing down on her, and is slightly startled by his movement.

He extricates himself from the bed and she shifts to pull the sheet up from the bottom of the bed. "I'm, uh… going to…." He hooks his finger toward the bathroom and she smiles and nods.

This thing between them has been changing over time and she feels like he is just as thrown by it as she is. She moves to sit on the edge of her bed and looks around the room. Her satin scarves are still tied to the foot of the bed and she feels the heat rush to her cheeks just reflecting back on it. She's far from a prude - though she's sure the popular opinion is quite the opposite - but this is something very new for her and she's slightly put off by how easily she fell into the role.

She grabs the robe draped on the chaise at the foot of her bed and meets him halfway as he exits the bathroom and she moves toward the door herself. He stops her with a hand on her elbow and a gentle, unexpected kiss.

"I'm going to grab my things and head out."

She glances at the bedside clock and rolls her eyes when she sees the late hour. She might not have an early alarm in the morning but she's not accustomed to staying up quite this late without copious amounts of caffeine the next day. "It's ridiculously late, Andy, just stay."

The look of shock that passes over his face has her dipping her head and taking a step closer to the bathroom. She's not entirely sure why she made the offer. No man other than her husband had ever spent a night in her bed and it had been a good number of years since his company has been welcomed.

Andy gently grasps at her elbow. "Sharon, are you sure?"

This is putting this thing between them into a whole new territory. Sharon rolls her eyes and meets his. His hands raise up at his side while he smiles shyly. "Okay, I know. You wouldn't say it if you weren't sure."

She gives him a small smile and ducks into the bathroom. When she exits he's sitting on the chaise at the foot of her bed, looking slightly out of place.

"I wasn't sure if you had a preference on side of anything."

Sharon smiles and shakes her head. "This doesn't need to be awkward, Flynn."

He raises an eyebrow as she reverts to his last name. She steps toward him, takes his hand and pulls him with her to the bed. She pulls down the covers that he had straightened while she was in the bathroom and crawls into bed, making sure to leave enough room for him to follow.

"I'll forewarn you that I'm not used to sharing the bed, so this may be at your own risk."

Andy follows her and pulls her in to his side, curling an arm around her waist. "I'll take my chances."


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness slowly returned to Sharon and she shifted slightly in the bed. The weight around her midsection shifted with her and she felt a hand splay across the skin of her stomach and pull her closer. She tensed as her eyes spread wide and she felt the telltale sign of morning arousal pressing into her lower back.

Soft lips blazed a trail across her shoulder and moved behind her ear into her hair. His lips and morning scruff rubbed against the sensitive skin along the hairline of her neck and she shivered as the skin broke out in gooseflesh. For a brief moment Sharon almost wondered how Jack had gotten into the condo without alerting her, before her memory cleared and she remembered the events of the previous evening. A blush broke out across her chest and she bit down on her bottom lip to quell the moan that wanted to break free.

It had been over a decade since a man had spent the night sharing her bed. And for several years before that, the few encounters she had allowed herself to have with her husband had been brief and fleeting. By the time morning rolled around she was usually so upset with herself for allowing him to worm his way back into her graces that she'd awaken early and hop in the shower - the bathroom door securely locked. It had truly been so long since she'd had pleasant company the following morning that it had almost slipped her mind just how _responsive_ her body was in the mornings.

That was until Andy nipped the tender skin at the nape of her neck and trailed a path of kisses along her spine that had her shivering and twitching beneath his every move. She rolled slightly, a feeble attempt to move away from some of the sensations he was evoking, only to have him slide up next to her and continue in earnest. His hands slid along her arms and effectively pinned her to the mattress on her stomach.

"Andy..."

Her voice was deeper, huskier than she was used to, more than likely a combination of her sleep addled brain and her state of arousal, but it provoked a deep groan in response from Andy. The groan reverberated along her spine and had her shifting below him, though if it was an attempt to move away from or toward the sensations he was causing she wasn't sure anymore.

His hands trailed a light gentle path down her sides, fingertips ghosting over the side swell of her breasts before tracing the outline of her rib cage. The stubble that had sprouted on his face overnight brushed along the delicate skin of her spine, creating sensations that were surely meant to drive her insane. She gave up on trying to quell the noises that she was making and instead allowed the pillow to muffle them as they burst forth.

The light nip to the swell of her ass had her hips pressing upwards as a tiny yelp left her mouth. Andy's hands settled on her hips, his form easily sliding between her legs as he'd made his descent down her body. Now his hands on her hips seemed to be the only thing grounding her as she writhed under the slightest touch he seemed to give her.

"My God… I've never seen you like this." His voice was whispered against her skin, but the combination of feelings - the warmth of his breath, the tremor of his voice, and the briefest of touches as his tongue danced along her spine - made it the loudest sound she'd ever heard as it pounded through her ears. "It's so beautiful."

His voice held a tremor of awe to it and before she could piece together exactly what was happening, his fingers danced between her legs and ghosted over the apex of her thighs. Her hands moved, sliding beneath the pillow that her head was resting on to clench her fists in the cool material and the sheet below. He tested her, teased her with the lightest touches that seemed to be everywhere except for the one spot where she most wanted it.

He nipped at the small of her back, smiling against her skin as her hips bucked in response once more, and taking the moment to grab the pillow from what she would now forever think of as _his_ side of her bed, he urged her hips up and slipped it beneath them. Andy leaned back on his heels, spreading his knees apart and pushing her legs further open in the process.

A hum that transformed into a whimper escaped from her lips as she buried her head into the pillow it rested on. Andy's hands traced patterns against her spine, his short nails tracing over her sides and her ribs, before coaxing her back up slightly, propping her up gently on her elbows as he cupped her breasts. She was like putty in his hands. Her mind bending to his whim, not caring about anything except for the torrent of sensations he was evoking in her.

His fingers gripped into the flesh of her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, increasing their sensitivity with each passing second. His thumbs and forefingers pinched at her nipples and rolled them, a hiss escaping her as he teased them to the brink of pain. Andy's thighs pressed down on hers, effectively pinning her in place and he moved his hips, sliding his length between her legs.

Sharon shifted the little bit that she could, attempting to increase the contact, change the angle and allow him to slip through her folds and give her what she ultimately desired. Instead, he moved along her satiny skin before brushing against the bundle of nerves that had her moving against him in an attempt to move up on her knees and place her back solidly against his front.

He tweaked her nipples in reply and pressed more of his weight against her. The course hair of his chest against her back had her squirming again, nonsensical sounds coming from her throat in a continuous stream. His left hand released her breast and roamed up, following the line of her arm. He gently took her wrist and moved it to where her other hand lay, holding both of her hands pinned to the mattress with his one.

Andy rotated his hips against her as his nose and chin parted her hair. Thick curls clung to her skin as the sweat soaked her locks and she quivered against him. He exposed and followed the shell of her ear before whispering in a husky voice that she barely recognized.

"Turnabout is fair play, Sharon. I gave you control last night." His hips shifted against hers and she could feel how close he was to entering her, if she could just angle her hips a little more… but no matter how she tried to move it was just out of reach. "This morning is… all… mine."

She whimpered into the pillow, gasping when he pinched her right nipple hard and thrust his hips against hers finally bridging that last connection and entering her, at the same time. He started with short, deep thrusts that had her breathing coming in short gasps. Her nails digging into the flesh of her other hand as she squeezed her fingers against his while he held her in place from above.

His hips against hers, his hand securing hers in place, he essentially had her pinned and helpless beneath him. Her only options for movement were her head and her legs. She moved them further apart in an attempt to gain some purchase, some sense of leverage, instead it only shifted the angle and caused her to cry out on his next thrust.

Sharon was shaking. Every muscle in her body protesting the strain from their activities as well as their position. She'd given up on trying to stay silent or even make sense. It was all too much and yet not quite enough at the same time and that just prompted another quiver to move along her spine.

He was everywhere—above her, trapping her, surrounding her and filling her. His breath hot and hard against her neck had her biting her lip to quell the desperate sounds from escaping her mouth anymore. He doesn't stop with his attention to her right breast and at this point she's not sure if what she's feeling is pain, pleasure, or an odd combination of the two. Everything he's done has been on the line of too much and not enough and it's truly meant to drive her insane.

She felt his hips quiver and she knew he was getting close. His grip on her breast increased and she couldn't stop the moan as his perfectly timed thrust was more forceful than the last. His mouth moved to her shoulder and the feel of his teeth sinking into the firm skin they encountered had her hips bucking up against him. The change in angle was the final bit that was needed to have her vision explode in white light as she lost all control, crying out as she felt her muscles seize and clench around him.

Moments later, Andy collapsed on top of her, his chest slick with sweat against her equally sweaty back. She turned her head to fill her lungs with air and was greeted by his mouth searching for a lazy kiss.

"My God, that was…."

Her brain wasn't up for forming any sensible words or sentences so she just hummed knowing that a ridiculous smile graced both of their faces despite not having opened her eyes. He shifts off of her, groaning slightly as he moves and she can't stop the slight giggle that bubbles up within her.

"We're getting too old for these games, Flynn."

"Hmmmm, aren't we just."

Her answering hum is probably more pensive than she means for it to be. She rolls her shoulders carefully and groans as both of them ache, her left with the dull throb from last night's bite while her right has the fresh marks and ache from this morning. It will be a while before she can even contemplate wearing anything off the shoulder.

The two of them lay there for a few moments in silence, before Andy sighed and Sharon opened her eyes to study his pose. He's leaning up in the bed, propped casually against the remaining pillows like he's never belonged anywhere else. The realization that he has become so comfortable in her condo should disconcert her, but after everything else that has happened in the last twenty-four hours she figures that's far down on the list of things that _should_ throw her for a loop.

She observed him from her spot on the bed, her head resting on the pillow as her eyes travel the length of his body. She keeps coming back to the spot on his neck. The spot where she broke her own rules the night before and marked him where others will be able to see it. She reached out a finger and gently traced the dime-sized purple splotch against his tanned skin.

"Admiring your handiwork?"

Sharon blushed as she let her hand drop to the bed. "More like cringing trying to figure out how you're going to explain that to your partner."

Andy's laugh was light, carefree, as he slid back down next to her and looped his arm across the small of her back. "I know just how much to _not_ tell Provenza to keep him satisfied that he knows enough."

She rolls her eyes before stuffing her face back into the pillow. "I'm going to need to avoid your division until that's gone."

His voice is right next to her ear when he replies. "Why? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off of me now that you've branded me as yours?"

"You're incorrigible."

Andy's lips trailed along the sensitive spot just below and behind her ear causing her to shiver again. "And yet you continue letting me come back for more…." His fingers trailed up her spine as he smiled against her skin.

"Well, it would be hard to disagree with the fact that you do have your purposes…." The eruption of laughter that broke free as he started to tickle her was another thing that should have made her feel uneasy with the turn of things in their _relationship_ , but she was choosing to ignore that for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The shrill tone of a phone breached Sharon's state of unconsciousness and she snuggled her head closer to the chest she was pillowed against, and moaned slightly in protest as she felt Andy move to answer the offending device. Since the first night he had stayed over it had become a much more common occurrence. Neither one of them seemed to want to comment on it just yet, but neither wanted to shy away from it either.

"Flynn."

His voice was deep with sleep but she'd yet to open her eyes. Her head shifted from his shoulder to the pillow and her arm moved to the center of his chest rather than wrapped around his midsection. Without eavesdropping on the conversation she could tell from his tone that it was a call from work - more than likely his partner on the other end of the phone.

"Well, that would be because I'm not _at_ home."

"No. I'll meet you at the scene."

He sighed and she could feel him raise his arm up to run a hand across his face. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He huffed out some air. "No, I am not going to tell you _where_ I'll be coming from. I'll be there when I get there."

She felt the slight bounce to the mattress as his hand fell to the bed still holding the phone. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him slightly. "I take it you caught a case?"

Andy rolled over and cupped her chin easily, their lips coming together in a lazy kiss. "We did. I have a little bit of time before I need to be out the door though."

His hand slipped beneath the covers and gently glided to her thigh, pushing the satin of her nightgown up as she rolled to her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, do you now?"

He leaned in as if to capture her lips, but diverted to her neck at the last second.

"Sure that your partner won't try to 'Find your iPhone' or whatever that new thing is?"

Andy trailed a path of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, nipping ever so lightly when he reached the tender skin of her clavicle. "You have met the man, right? Provenza hasn't even moved to the smartphone era. Never mind something that is what? A few months old? A year at most?"

Each word was punctuated with a kiss, nip or lick across her skin, and she'd tuned him out well before he stopped talking. A hum being his only response as his nose nuzzled the area just between and below her breasts. Being that he spent the night now, they'd slowed things down quite a bit. The light foreplay, the teasing, touches, caresses, kisses, could all start and spread out over hours now that they had decided not to rush things all the time. As much as she enjoyed that when it was possible, their jobs were important and she wasn't about to cross certain lines no matter how much she might want to.

Her fingers laced through the hair at the nape of his neck and gently, but urgently pulled his face to hers. She kissed his cheek and nipped gently at the skin of his jaw before moving to his earlobe. "As… _wonderful_... as this is… you are on a timetable, Lieutenant."

She felt the smirk against her cheek as she let his earlobe slip through her teeth. "Yes, ma'am."

The fingers of his right hand shifted her hip slightly and ran up her leg, hooking her knee up a bit higher before she gasped as he looped it over his shoulder. She felt him shift as he didn't even bother to shed his boxers, choosing to move them aside as he entered her. Her head fell back hard against the pillow as he set a hurried pace and every move had her breath coming in a series of ragged gasps, her teeth digging into the skin of her lower lip in the process.

"God, Sharon."

She couldn't formulate a response, couldn't catch her breath, and certainly couldn't believe that despite everything - or maybe because of it - she was already quite worked up and on her way to an abbreviated, though no less lovely, climax. Andy leaned in closer, his lips playfully meeting hers on his foreword thrusts as he shifted his weight and let his thumb slide between her legs. She cried out at the added contact and sensation and briefly wondered what her neighbors must think… she had become so uninhibited with Andy recently that she was almost blushing each time she passed them in the hallway.

His pressure, circling, and flicking was varying with each move and she was sure that his sole purpose was to eventually get her into a straight jacket from the feelings that he seemed to evoke in her. She was sure she would certainly die and the competency hearing that would cause.

Sharon's hand fisted in his hair and she crushed her lips to his, pulling him toward her and moved her hips to the best of her ability given the awkward positioning. Andy's hand at the small of her back, fingers digging into the skin of her ass, pressed harder as his hips stuttered, and she fell.

It definitely wasn't their most impressive performance but given everything it was rather… satisfying.

She was still trying to get her breathing under control when the shrill of a phone broke the semi-silence of the room. Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to look at Andy, trying to figure out when he had flopped on his back beside her.

"Not mine." Andy answered her unasked question, before she looked at her own phone and groaned.

"Raydor."

"Really? What's the address?"

"What? No. I _was_ asleep."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there shortly."

She sighed and tossed her phone back onto the nightstand. Sitting up, she looked at Andy lounging there, his naked chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "Looks like we'll be sharing the shower."

"Huh?" His head raised as the words sunk in and she slipped from the bed. "Major Crimes caught a case and the Pope thinks I need to oversee things. Make sure everything is on the up and up."

Andy smiled and hopped out of the bed, looping an arm around her waist as he beat her to the bathroom in three long strides. "So we get to conserve time and water. Sounds like a win-win to me."

He kissed her briefly on the nose before quickly turning on the faucet.


End file.
